Impersonations
by ITSDARE5
Summary: When I say OOC I mean it as a pun. Read and you'll get what I mean. YUKIO X RIN this will lead up to twincest so be patient!
1. Prologue

Impersonations

Rin sat at his twin's desk laughing his ass off as he stared in a mirror. He was trying on another pair of Yukio's endless supply of glasses and it amazed him how much he looked just like Yukio... Well not all that much... They were twins, Rin realized. He paused and made an annoyed face at how slow his brain could be. Those were the little things that made them different. Rin was rambunctious, slow in the head, and had the attention span of a 4 year old. Yukio was smart, focused, and conservative. It annoyed Rin how Yukio always had to have everything clean and perfect. His shirts were never even wrinkled for crying out loud! Just then Rin heard the door open and he got an idea.

"Playing in my glasses again Niisan." The taller twin said in an annoyed voice as he removed his shoes. Rin just smiled as his back was to him. He remained silent. _That was weird_, Yukio thought._ No snarky remark? ___

"I wouldn't say playing. Just... Observing."

He said in a monotone. Yukio froze as he picked up on this.

"Are you... Mocking me or something?" Yukio said even more annoyed.

Rin turned around in the seat.

"Well it's not that hard. All you have to do is be all stoic and aloof and act like you've got a stick up your ass all the time." He meant it in a joking manner with a grin showing some fangs.

Yukio's glare intensified as he stood there with his arms crossed. Rin's smile dropped.

Yukio took off his glasses and threw them on the bed, still glaring. Rin was shocked when Yukio invaded his personal space with a phsycotic grin, grabbing the back of his chair, shaking it, and jumping up and down.

"All I have to do to be you is be REALLY annoying and spazzy!" He shouted. Rin was stunned. So that's what he looked like to him. He was appalled. He couldn't help it. He had a lot of energy!

Yukio straightened his poster and returned to his reserved self.

Rin pushed up the glasses on his nose, mocking Yukio when he was frustrated.

"I don't act like that." He said simply. "All I have to do to be you is use gigantic words and act like I'm better than everyone else." Rin yelled as he stood. Yukio smirked, messing up his hair a bit, and putting on a face of nervous energy.

"And all I have to do to be you is wave my arms around uneccesarily when I'm trying to make a point." He said as he flailed his arms around in a spazzy manner.

"I don't do that!" Rin shouted in anger.

Yukio just smirked knowing he got a rise out of him.

"I'll show you what you look like! All week at school this week I'll show you what an ass you are!"

"And I'll show you how ridiculous you look." He responded in a calm manner.

"Fine. All this week we'll act like eachother and see who looks dumber!"

"Ok. As long as you don't use words like 'dumber.'"

"You ass." Rin muttered.


	2. Chapter 2

Impersonations Ch.2

The next day Rin sat in cram class... reading. The other person earliest was Izumo who was stunned at the sight. He just sat there quietly... reading. He wasn't sporting his usual chains and he looked rather calm. He looked like Yukio when calm or in thought, Izumo concluded.

"Okumura? What's up with you?"

He dropped the act for just a second.

"Me and Yukio are acting like each other for this week." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Why?" She raised an odd brow.

He was whispering. _Why the hell is he whispering? God he's an idiot, no one else is in here._

"Because Yukio called me a... spaz." He pouted. "I'm not a spaz? Am I Kamiki?"

"Uh... Well...-"

Just then all the other students came in. Izumo wiped away invisible sweat from her forehead, feeling relief from being out of the hot seat. Not that she cared about hurting his feelings but calling someone a spaz was rude. He was a spaz though.

When Yukio walked in Rin went back to reading. He glared at him before he began teaching and class went by fast. Sheimi watched Rin worried, he hadn't spoken to her all class. Toward the end of class Yukio looked at Rin who was still reading. The other students began to gather their things as the bell was going to ring. Yukio calmly took off his glasses and sat them on his big desk before walking over to Rin. He kept his serious expression as he walked over to his twin. Everyone was staring now. The taller twin leaned down, invading Rin's personal space like before in their dorm.

Rin did his best to ignore him. When he put a hand on his face and pushed, sending his chair backwards, making him fall on the floor.

"Ow! I wouldn't do something like that! I'm not that annoying!"

Yukio just smiled psychotically and gathered his things, leaving the room.

-Later that day

Yukio sat at his desk grading papers. Rin sat on the bed and glared at the back of his head. Yukio could feel the eyes glaring at his back and turned around.

"What are you staring at?"

"Oh nothing. This is just what I feel on a daily basis."

Yukio sighed in annoyance about to speak but Rin cut him off.

"And you know what else?" He became animated with anger. "It's always Niisan this, Niisan that! I rarely even hear my own name out of your mouth-"

"If it's been bothering you so much than why haven't you said anything for the last 15years!"

There was a puff of light pink smoke and a little dog appeared.

"What the HELL do you want Mephisto?" Rin shouted. But the dog just smiled and winked. The second the dog winked Yukio and Rin got chills up their spines. And then he was gone.

"Well what the hell was that about!"

"I don't know Niisan. Maybe he was just... checking on us?" He didn't mean for that to sound like a question.

Rin laid down and turned away from his brother.

"You're going to sleep? It's only seven?"

Rin just ignored him. _God he's annoying. I swear I don't get why he acts the way he does. And I'll probably never understand._

-The next morning-

"AAAAAA!" Yukio awoke to the sound of his brother screaming. He grabbed a gun from his desk and ran to the source of the noise. He slammed the door open, to find a figure curled up in the corner. He held the gun up just in case he needed to shoot anything. But he sighed when he realized it was only his brother, wearing different pajamas than last night. _Huh? That's strange_. He knelt down to the crying figure.

"Niisan-"

He stopped when the figure looked up at him. There were... moles... green-blue eyes and black hair without the bluish hue.

"R-Rin?" He choked out. The crying heap only cried louder and backed farther into the corner in horror. Yukio slowly stood, his eyes closed and back to the mirror. _This doesn't make sense. _

He slowly turned around to be greeted with blue-black hair, fangs, and... No moles. He turned to the hysterical figure in the corner.

"I'M A-A-A... MOLEY FOUR EYES! WAHH!" Yukio rolled his eyes and turned back to the mirror.

"Rin. Stop it-"

"D-Don't call me Rin! I don't even know who I am anymore!" He sobbed louder and began to lash out in anger against the wall.

Yukio glared at his reflection.

"Mephisto."


	3. Chapter 3

Impersonations ch. 3

"What the hell did you do!" Rin shouted in Yukio voice. It annoyed him how soft it was. Rin was digging Yukio's nails into the seats of Mephisto's chairs. Yukio just rolled his eyes in an annoyed manner. Rin squinted.

"And God dammit I can't see!" Yukio put a pair of his glasses on Rin.

Mephisto just smirked.

"I'm simply doing you a favor. I know you guys were planning to act like each other so I thought, 'Why not just give them full body transfers!'"

Rin snarled and Yukio glared. It was odd seeing Rin's face so relaxed and Yukio's face twisted in rage. Mephisto thought it was quite cute.

"Ah ah ah. You have to keep this up though. If anyone finds out what I did I could get fired." He said all too calmly.

"So we HAVE to do this so you won't lose your job! And how do you know we won't tell on you!" Rin shouted.

"Because if I have to leave... I can't change you back. So there." He smiled.

"Mephisto thanks for you 'help' but me and Rin can settle our problems ourselves."

"Not from what I saw."

Yukio began to panic.

"B-But I have to teach!"

"Now you see what I mean. I did this because I want you both to see how hard it is to be each other."

"I understand that bu-"

"No buts. It's settled. Have a nice day boys."

Yukio sighed.

"Come on Rin."

Rin now being taller stood and glared at the clown.

"How the hell have you been WATCHING us." His arms flailed in frustration.

Mephisto just smiled and gestured for them to leave.

Yukio reached up to touch his brothers shoulder to calm him down but he just stored out, pushing past him.

"Have fun!" Yukio glared at Mephisto.

Rin angrily slammed the dorms door behind him. Yukio opened the door and shut it quietly. He took a deep breath and raised a hand to push up his glasses, then feeling dumb remembering he wasn't wearing any.

"Rin-"

He tripped over 'his' new appendage.

"Listen Rin," He rubbed his chin as he stood.

"We should just do what he says. It's only for a week... or maybe longer." Rin growled at this. He also noticed that with Yukio in his body the tails movements were more subtle and slow in comparison to when he had his tail, flailing like a spastic kitten.

"Well... I can't teach."

"Sure you can I'll just tell you what to say. We're taking a test today so you won't have to do muck speaking.

"But.. what about the day after that, and the day after-"

"Let's just take this one day at a time alright." He stood over Rin, his voice quieting for a moment in thought. Rin smiled at this, with Yukio in his body he seemed... older. He stood with such confidence, it was also funny because he was now shorter and didn't exactly have that dominant build anymore.

"So let's get dressed." He tossed Rin his exorcist jacket, shirt, pants, and tie.

"We're skipping the rest of the day because I don't want you taking any of my test. We will only attend cram school today."

"Alright." He said sadly. Darn, if he could get Yukio to do his work, his grades would be way better.

Rin stood and went into the bathroom to change. He removed his pants and shirt, but stopped at his underwear. He really didn't want to see THAT. Even if it probably was similar to his own. He glanced up at the mirror and his jaw dropped. _Wow Yukio's kinda... hot. Oh my God did I just say that!_ He slowly ran his hands over the pale muscles. He noticed there was a mole on his chest like the ones on his face. He slipped into the black pants and got dressed quickly. He had some trouble with the buttons on the heavy long coat. He checked himself out in the mirror. _Yukio's not so little and frail anymore,_ he thought.

He left the bathroom to find Yukio almost dressed. It was quite a comical sight. He had his pants and belt on but was shirtless, trying to grab his tail that was flailing about now, unlike it had been before when he was calm. Rin snickered.

He reached over and grabbed the tail.

"Lift your arms up." Yukio did as he was told.

Rin walked around in a slow circle coiling the tail around his torso.

Strangely, Yukio felt a sudden rush of heat having the appendage being touched. It made his stomach feel on fire. _So this is why he freaks out when people touch it. It doesn't hurt. It causes arousal._ He tucked this information away. By now Rin was done with the tail.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh. Nothing. We should get going."

Yukio finished putting on Rin's uniform, after their argument because he didn't want to wear the chains Rin wore on his pants, but eventually gave in.

It was almost time for cram school.


	4. Chapter 4

Impersonations ch.4

"Um...Good afternoon class. Um... we're gonna.. I mean your gonna... be taking a test today so... Do your best!"

Yukio, sitting at Rin's desk face palmed. Everyone was staring at their teacher oddly. _Is he sick?_ Bon thought raising a brow. _Is he horny?_ Shima thought with a snicker. _Is he upset about something? _Thought Sheimi in concern as he passed out the papers and made his way back to the front of the class. He slouched against the chalk board, picking at his nails.

"Okumura Sensei," Sheimi called. But he didn't respond. He just continued to pick at his nails.

"Okumura Sensei?" She tried again. Yukio just stared at him in disbelief.

"OKUMURA SENSEI?" Yukio shouted.

"Huh? Oh, What? me?"

"Yes YOU." Yukio glared.

"I just wanted to know how many questions are on the test?" she asked.

"Oh... uh?" He looked at his brother, who was mouthing the number 41 with an irritated look.

"41."

"Okay. Thanks." She gave him a worried look and started the test.

"No problem." He plopped in the chair at his desk. He took one of the guns from Yukio's pocket and began to finger it. _Oh no he's getting bored_.

He kept his eyes focus on the test he was taking which took no time at all because he wrote it, when a gunshot resonated through the room. Yukio glared at his own face, who was looking extremely nervous behind the thick glasses.

"Sorry."

-...-

"Alright class is dismissed." Yukio sat there waiting for everyone to leave. Sheimi was hurt by his cold behavior. Rin hadn't spoken to her in two days already. She sighed and left. Once everyone was out Rin made a speady atempt for the door.

"NIISAN." Yukio shouted in Rin's slightly cracking voice.

The figure stopped before muttering a small.

"Yes."

"Come HERE NOW."

He walked over to the desk with his head lowered.

"I said I was sorry-"

"That's it. I'm canceling all my classes for this week. I can't afford for you to make me look like such a fool!"

Rin played with one of the buttons on the heavy jacket. He looked like child being scolded, which made Yukio feel guilty. _No one said this would be easy. _

"I'm sorry I yelled."

"It's ok." He took a deep breath looking him in the eyes.

Just then his phone rang.

"Answer it Rin."

He got the phone from one of the many pockets after searching.

"Hello."

He looked at Yukio worried.

"Oh Ok... I don't know if I can...Alright... Sure... Bye."

"Who was that?"

"Um Yukio. You have a mission."

Yukio looked panicked.

"Well call them back and tell them no!"

"Well I did... but they said they really needed you."

Yukio sighed in frustration.

"Yukio, I... can't shoot a gun."

"I know." He thought for a moment. _I guess we have to go._

As Yukio was thinking Rin got distracted.

Then Yukio was stunned as he saw Blue flames then none. Blue. None. Blue. None. He looked at Rin who was making an amused expression as he opened and closed the sword. Yukio became irritated.

"WILL YOU STOP!"

"Sorry." He closed it.

_This isn't going to work._


	5. Chapter 5

Impersonations ch. 5

They were silent as they made their way back to their dorm. Neither had spoken since the mission. Rin looked down into Yukio's eyes, while his eyes had a worried look and Yukio had a face that was void of any emotion as usual. Rin bit his lip from his nerves. The mission did not go well.

_He was half excited and half nervous, about having to live up to such a reputation of being able to take out a demon with one shot. Yukio just watched him from a distance since he couldn't defend his twin directly. Rin was stoked on the way there but froze up when he saw what Yukio had to deal with on a regular basis. Demons were coming at him left and right as it rained and thundered. He tried his best to hit as many as he could but his hand froze on the trigger of the foreign weapon.  
If he were in his own body he would have just unsheathed his sword and let loose his flames. He realized that Yukio isn't usually just shooting, and hitting by luck. It was indeed skill.. a lot of skill. He was frozen in fear when a large demon. His hand froze._

_"Niisan shoot!" Yukio shouted but Rin just stood there in shock. It was coming at him fast, his eyes wide in fear. And then he fell._

They were now in their dorm. Yukio sat at his desk studying and Rin just nervously sat on his bed, messing with the glasses. He wasn't used to wearing them yet. Rin studied the back of the figure in the chair. Seeing himself but being outside his body was really starting to freak him out. And seeing himself so... calm. Being in his own body sometimes, for some strange reason it was hard for him to control all his energy and he did end up looking like... a spaz.  
He knew he should say something. They hadn't spoken all day since cram class.

"Hey Yukio," The figure visibly stiffened at being called.

"Yes Niisan."

"I-I'm... sorry... about what happened today."

Yukio sighed.

"It's alright. No one said this would be easy."

"No it's not alright. I-I don't know what happened! I just panicked!" He realized that he was standing now, and flailing his arms about awkwardly. Yukio smirked at this, showing the fangs.

"See. I told you, you talk with your arms too much."

"No I don't!" He shouted, flailing his arms around, again. He pouted and put his arms back at his sides.

"Don't pout. It looks weird on my face." Rin just smirked at this.

"We have the same face except for these moles and your horrible eyesight." He said as he messed with the glasses.

"Oh whatever."

He realized Yukio was struggling with his bangs as he read. Rin just sighed and walked over to the desk, clipping the bangs back for him. The milisecond of physical contact left where Rin's hand had been a flame. He absentmindedly touched the spot on his forehead. Rin was oblivious to this as he walked back over to his bed.

"Yukio,"

"Yes?"

"About class. I'm sorry I made you look like... a fool."

He sighed again. _These apologies are getting annoying._

"It's alright. Really. I canceled all the classes for the rest of the week."

This didn't make Rin feel any better. He eventually agreed and said he could do it but he let his younger twin down. And he honestly felt really bad. Even though Yukio was always so stoic, he could tell he was upset about it. It was easy to see in his icey blue eyes instead of Yukio's unreadable aqua-green ones.

"Ok."

_Rin was knocked to the ground as Yukio took the gun from him and saved him from the creature. All the other exorcists stared in shock that the exquire hadn't missed by a hair. And that the other was a shaking heap of fear on the ground.__**He's usually so excited by this stuff. What's wrong with him?**__ Yukio thought.  
Rin was shaking in fear, realizing that whenever Yukio left on these mysterious missions. There was always a huge chance that his younger brother might not come back.  
_  
Yukio just stared at Rin's expression that went from nervous, to depressed, to horrified. Yukio stared in concern.

"Hey Rin,"

He didn't resopnd.

"Niisan." Rin finally looked up.

"Yeah."

"Are you ok?".

Rin faked a smile, except it didn't look like the usual evil smirk. It came off as soft and warm on Yukio's soft features.

"Yup."

-Later that night

The room was silent until small whimpers were echoed off the walls. Rin peaked his head up at the noise and sighed. He knew exactly what this was. Yukio's face was contorted in pain as he slept. Rin got out of bed and went over to Yukio. He studied the face for a while. The fangs were bared in pain and his brows scrunched in discomfort. Rin was kneeling at his bedside when the ice blue eyes shot open. He made a whine of pain.

"Is it a migraine?" He asked. His twin didn't answer and just slowly sat up. He clutched his head in agony.

"I get them all the time."

"Really? Why didn't you tell me? I am a docter you know."

Rin ignored his question and just started heading toward the bathroom. He got a washcloth and wet it with cold water. Rin averted his gaze from the mirror. The shock of it all still hadn't gone away. He came back into the room and gently sat the washcloth on his head. It was silent for a while in the dark room.

"I don't like being more of a burden then I already am." He said, answering the question from before. Yukio opened his mouth to speak but winced in pain.

"I know what an inconvenience I can be to you." He stood and went back to his bed. Yukio opened his mouth again but nothing came out.

_No No, please don't think that. It's the complete opposite. Your the only thing keeping me going. I lo_... His thoughts were cut off as he fell to darkness from the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

Impersonations Ch. 6

"Are you ok now?" Rin shook him a bit but he didn't seem to hear him.

Yukio peeked his eyes open and reached out to his bedside table, feeling around for his glasses but then sighed when he remembered he didn't have to wear them anymore because in this body his vision was perfect.

"Good morning Rin." He said quietly.

Rin just stared at him... Nervously. _Why is he nervous?_

"I-I made breakfast. Ukobach and Kuro know what's going on. I had to tell them because kuro wanted to know what the hell you were doing in the kitchen...Cooking."

"It's alright they had to know sooner or later."

Yukio checked the time and remembered they weren't going to school for the rest of the week. It was around 12:00, it would be lunch at school now. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt soft stokes on his new tail, kind of like petting. He looked up at Rin who was focusing on the tail as he played with it. Yukio bit his lip when he got the urge to... Gasp? Moan? Scream? He had come to the conclusion that the appendage caused pleasure but why was Rin petting him. He felt his hands shake a little. Yukio continued to shiver in stiffled pleasure.

"Rin..."

They were interrupted by knocking coming from the front entrance. Rin peeked out the window and saw it was the small blonde in her school uniform.

"Damn! It's Shiemi! Yukio what do we do? Oh I know! Let's just stay here and be quiet and she won't know we're here." He crouched and closed his eyes with the idea that if he couldn't see her she couldn't see him.

Yukio just shook his head disapprovingly.

"That's very childish, Niisan."  
Rin growled when Yukio stood, tucking his tail back in his shirt and started down the stairs. Rin ran after them down the stairs. They were still in pajamas!

"Yukio!"

It was too late. He was opening the door. Rin froze. He had to put on the Yukio act again, to the best of his ability. It was easier to do when in his own body, when he was making fun of him but never to be taken seriously.

"Hey Shiemi-chan. What are you doing hear?" He faked a believable cough and Rin was stunned. He had no idea Yukio was such a good liar.

"Oh nothing I just hadn't seen you two all day and wanted to see how you were doing?" Her smile was blinding as usual.

"Well I got a cold and well you know what they say about twins. We were together to much and I gave it to Yukio."

He looked at his brother.

"Say hi, _Yukio_." He stressed the name.

"Oh. Shiemi-san, it's good to see you."

"Good to see you too." She smiled.

"Well I'll leave you two to get better and I'll tell everyone your alright! I can even bring over some herbs later to make you feel better!"

"Oh thanks. That'd be great."

"Well see you!" She said with a wave and they waved back.

Yukio shut the door and walked right passed his dumbfounded brother.

"Yu-Yukio!"

He went after him.

"So when were you such a good liar!"

He just smirked at him.

"You have to get in the habit of calling me Rin, you know. It's odd for you to others if they hear you shouting your own name."

-later

They had eaten and spent the rest of the day in their room praying that Shiemi didn't come back anytime soon.

"I don't get it. You're usually so amused at imitating me and your never shy about it." Rin looked up at him with a curious face.

"Don't think I haven't seen you and Shima making fun." Yukio said reading his mind. Rin's nervousness faded when he saw Yukio laugh or ... himself laugh. So he wasn't mad about the impersonations he'd do that would have Shima rolling on the floor with laughter.

"It's ok Rin. I think it's... funny."

"You _do_?" Rin was shocked at this. He'd been shy about impersonating Yukio _in front_ of him.

"So you really think it's... funny when I make fun of you?"

Yukio's smile faded.

"Is there something wrong with that?"

"No! I-I just thought you'd be mad... that's all."

"Oh. Well I'm not." The smile returned and Rin felt is heart flutter.

"I'm gonna go take as shower so I'll be back."

"Ok."

Rin left the room and headed for the bathroom. _Yukio thinks it's funny? _Then he had to admit to his displeasure that even if he didn't act like it he _did_ think Yukio's impersonations were funny and accurate. He just knew Rin too well. _Well we're twins you idiot_. He thought as he entered the bathroom of the boys dorm.

He froze up as he began to undress, stopping at his underwear like before. _It's not like you haven't seen it before?_ _**Well that was when you were like 8.**_ His brain argued back. He sighed and dropped the underwear keeping his eyes on the ceiling. As he started the hot water he almost let out a scream as his vision fogged up like a horror film he clawed at his eyes knocking something off his face. _Oh I forgot to take the glasses off. _

He could tell by the sound they were broken but decided to check. BIG MISTAKE. He got a glimpse of Yukio's manhood and immediately looked at the ceiling again._ Damn it's kinda big... Ew You fucking gay! _He wanted to slap himself. He couldn't help the urge to look down again and so he did. He studied the moles on Yukio's chest and his left arm. There were five o his chest and three on his arm. He began to rub his hands over his muscular chest and arms. _Damn their so big. _But then he froze. _Is this... narcissism? _But with that question a whole new question came into play. _If I have a crush on my twin is that... narcissism?_ It was a complicated question, really. He didn't find himself all that attractive but he thought Yukio was gorgeous. _Damn. That's kind of a conflicting way to think. I guess it's not completely narcissism because we have little differences_. Yes but they were very miniscule. Like Yukio's hair being a little lighter without a blue hue, the mole, no demonic traits, the height, and well eye color. But other than that they were pretty much identical. It was those little things that made them _fraternal_ twins.

Rin's hand ghosted down the nice abs to Yukio's penis as he pitched his nipples. He bit his lip in a moan. He began to pump himself as he stared down at Yukio's body. _God this is so fucked up._ He thought but he just couldn't stop. _I don't want to switch back or I can't enjoy this anymore. I can't enjoy him. I could never tell him something so... disgusting._

His face twisted in pleasure. "Oh god. Oh god." His eyes were rolling in the back of his head as he began to erratically thrust into his hand. "Damn! Yukio!" He came his voice going up high as he panted, when he came hard and repeated his name over and over. "YUKIO, Yukio, Yukio...Yukio." He collapsed on the floor of the shower feeling disgusting. He sat in a fetal positionaand began to sob.

_What's wrong with me?_


	7. Chapter 7

Impersonations ch7

"So how was your shower?"

"Fine." Yukio's smile dropped at his tone.

"Um. Ok."

Rin jumped in his bed and rolled up in the covers.

"Your going to sleep already? It's only seven thir-"

"I know. I'm just... tired ok?"

"Ok."

Yukio was taken aback. His tone wasn't hostile in anyway. It was just like what he'd said. He was just... tired. Yukio decided to leave him alone and not push him any further. He continued to study until 10:00 and then he went to bed, worried about his brother. He didn't know if Rin had been awake the whole time he was studying or if he was really asleep. He guessed he'd ask him about it tomorrow.

-The next morning

Yukio was awoken to the sound of the door being knocked on. It was about 6:00 in the morning. Before school even starts. Who could that be?

"Guys open up!" Shima shouted through the door. Yukio went to the front door of their section of the dorm and saw Shiemi with a small tea pot, Shima, Bon, Konekomaru, and a stubborn as usual Izumo. Except you couldn't tell if it was a stubborn expression because of her eye brows.

Yukio opened the door with a weak smile as he coughed and slouched a little.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Rin! Let us in for a minute."

"Ok sure." Yukio allowed them inside and told them to wait a second so he could fetch his brother. He went to their bedroom quickly. He burst through the door and began to shake Rin.

"Rin! Rin! get up!"

Rin just groaned before muttering.  
"Who cares about life anyway?"

Or that's at least what Yukio heard. He shook his head wondering what made Rin say that.

"Rin if you're upset we can talk about it later but the other students are here and I want you to come down here now and at least say hello. Your making me look bad."  
"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi shouted from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a second."  
Yukio mentally cursed himself for answering to the wrong name.

"Um... Ok Rin." He heard the uncertainty in her voice. _Damn I can't blow cover. _He roughly yanked his brother out of bed with his new strength from his demon body.

"Ow... I don't wanna..." He looked at his brother's face. He was now on the floor covering his face with his blanket. Yukio rose a brow. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ He became angry and ripped the blanket from him.

"Rin your being a child! Now get down their now and say hello!" Rin slowly got up, still wrapped up in the blanket and went downstairs. Yukio was shaking with range. _What a five year old!_

He followed after him and by the time he was in the sitting room he saw Rin was sitting upright but curled up in the blanket with his face in his lap.

"Is he alright?" Bon asked.

"Yes. Just you know... sick." He smiled nervously. Everyone was sitting down awkwardly starring at their teacher who was hunched over. Yukio smiled again and sat next to his brother then leaned down to where he thought his ear would be.

"Rin, what the hell? You're being rude. Get up." He whispered with anger. Rin just ignored him.

Everyone stared confused.

"He's just got a fever. Righ,t Yukio?"

Rin finally sat up, he sighed and nodded.

Later

Rin sat bored on his bed petting his sleeping familiar as Yukio sat on his bed and read. Rin looked at Yukio irritated. _Soooo bored_. He jumped up from his bed and went to sit next to Yukio but he didn't look up from his book or even flinched at the shift of weight on his bed. Rin became ore irritated. _That book can't be that interesting._ He leaned over to get a better look at what he was reading but everything was blurry since he had taken off Yukio's annoying glasses. Still he didn't acknowledge the contact and Rin growled lowly in frustration. He didn't know why he was fawning for attention. This morning he was mortified to even look at him because of the _incident_ in the shower but now he was dying for him to even talk to him. Yukio was still mad about how he acted in front of everyone earlier. Then an idea came to his mind.

He reached out and poked Yukio in the arm gently in a casual manner. No response. Knowing Yukio would catch on he repeated the action. This time just as he thought, Yukio poked him back before returning to his book, his face still serious. This was a game they used to play when they were younger. At times when they were told to be quiet and entertain themselves somehow, or when they couldn't fall asleep.

They were still silent as Yukio continued to read. Rin poked him again. Rin's heart leaped when he saw the corner of his mouth quirk up a bit. It was working. Yukio poked him back, this time directly in the middle of the chest. Rin smirked a bit repeating the action back. Finally the tension was broken and Yukio let out a small laugh. Just then Rin ran out the door, grinning. Yukio's face went from shock at the sudden movement to the same grin as he closed his book and went after Rin, not running but walking.

He heard Rin laughing and smiled. He finally found Rin on the roof and just stood and stared him in the eyes with his serious look. Rin felt uneasy. Was he mad about him starting this? He was stunned when Yukio suddenly tackled him. He had the wind knocked out of him from shock considering that was a very un-Yukio thing to do. He hadn't done anything like that since they were little and it brought a sad remorseful smile to both of their faces as Yukio laid on top of Rin. But all the sudden Rin pushed him off and ran back inside, a flash of pain on his face.

Yukio sat there as the smile faded and he started to feel a bit sad that Rin had left him so suddenly. He decided to leave him alone because he had been acting strange all day. _Maybe he really is sick. _He stared up at the sky for a while until it got dark. He decided to take a shower.

He went back inside and made his way to the bathroom. He started the water and stared at his reflection. It felt weird because he was shorter now. He ran a hand through the soft blue-black hair and marveled in how soft it was. When he removed his shirt he shocked to see he wasn't the only one with moles. There was one tiny little mole right above Rin's hip. _Had that always been there? _He briefly eyed Rin's cute six pack, letting the tail unwrap itself from his torso.

He had seen Rin with his shirt off countless times but never caught sight of it. It was actually kind of... cute. He mentally smacked himself and turned away from the mirror and he removed his underwear avoiding looking downward as he stepped in the shower and sat down. He hated standing in the shower but did that make _him_ the lazy one? He washed his hair and felt relaxed as the water fell over his pale skin. He also began to think about the day's events. _Why has Rin been acting so strange? _Rin had been even more childish and annoying than usual but this morning he was completely ignoring him.

And then when he left him on the roof...

Yukio pondered the emotion he was feeling from that particular thought. _Well he's my twin brother, of course I felt sad when he left. __**Quit lying to yourself.**_His brain argued back in a rather bored tone. Yup. He agreed with that voice. He had been lying to himself for quite a while. He liked Rin since they were 13. Two years before Rin's demon awakening. He began to stroke the toned abs with his a look of deep thought on his face as he felt disgusted by himself. _What an absurd thing to be thinking about at a time like this._ He knew that even if he did confess to Rin and he accepted, _which is highly unlikely_, They'd have to put off a relationship until they switched back. Whenever that was. He realized he should probably wash Rin's tail, considering Rin never let anyone touch it or touch it himself for that matter, it was probably filthy. He reached behind him and grabbed it, pulling around in front of him. He got some shampoo and began to wash it, massaging the tuffs of hair at the tip.

This feels sort of... good.

He immediately made a disgusted face at such a thought. But he didn't stop. It was an indescribable feeling really. He felt a burning in his stomach as he thought about how Rin looked with the tail. The way it would slowly sway when he was sad and spaz frantically when he was happy, the way it gave him an adorable kitten-like appearance to go with his mischievous personality.

He noticed that stroking the tail was making him hard. This is ridiculous. He thought but still he didn't stop. His hands slowly ran down the toned abs to where he needed to feel friction.

Rin ran as tears fell down his face._ Why am I crying?_ He really wondered. He sat down on the bed once he reached the dorm room. Kuro immediately ran to his side frantically as he leaped on his lap and began to lick at his tears.

"Oh Kuro, What am I suppose to do?"

More tears rolled down his face as all he heard from Kuro was meowing. _Damn I can't understand him anymore._ When he had told Kuro and Ukobach that they had switched bodies he had to use sign language and that alone took an hour because he sucked at charades.

He just smiled at the cat and left the room. He was getting a headache and he needed to take something for it. He started toward the bathroom feeling completely miserable and wanting to just kill him. _Seriously how gross can I be lusting over my little b-_

"Oh, Rin!"

His train of thought collapsed as he heard what he thought he heard. Moaning? His name? From his own voice which meant it was Yukio...

There had to be some kind of misunderstanding here. He was sure of that because if he was hearing those sound from his mouth than that meant that Yukio was-

He stopped thinking and ran back to the room with a cherry red blush on his face and a very excited erection.

_Oh my god Yukio._


	8. Chapter 8

Impersonations ch.8

"Hey Rin."

Rin jumped nearly a foot from his seat on the floor when Yukio greeted him. He made a pained expression and then gave a big fake smile.

"H-Hey Yukio!" He said louder than he meant to. Yukio just rose a brow and made a puzzled face.

"Spaz." He muttered as he walked pass him.

"I'm going to talk to Mephisto about changing us back. I really don't trust Shura with my class for so long. So I'm heading out now. We need to switch ba-"

"No!"

Yukio was stunned as he realized Rin was hanging on his pants, looking up at him with that same pained expression. Yukio just looked even more puzzled.

"I-I mean... I don't want you to go just yet... I-I made dinner!"

_Yeah after you jacked o-MROW!_

Rin hit his familiar knowing he was going to say something rude even though he couldn't understand but he knew Yukio would hear whatever he was saying.

Yukio just looked even more puzzled.

"Ok... I'll eat and then I'll go." He said awkwardly as he made his way to the kitchen. Once Yukio was out of sight and earshot Rin grabbed the cat by the neck angrily and sat him out the window, shutting it. The cat just smirked and began to lick at his paws. _Damn cat..._

They sat at the table eating in an awkward silence. Rin was just picking at his food because he wasn't really hungry, he had ate already but just wanted to be in Yukio's company.

"Rin are you feeling alright?"

"Uh... y-yeah."

His eyes had a bit of crazy in them. Maybe I should prescribe him some adhd medication, he needs something to calm him down. He thought about when they were younger. Rin did used to take medication for like a month for his behavior but after seeing how it toned him down too much to a point where he was tired all the time Shiro was against it and made him stop taking it. Yukio smiled at the memory knowing if he mentioned it now Rin would deny it and say he didn't remember. _I don't need those stupid drugs_! He had stated loudly. Yukio smiled at the memory. Rin could never sit still.

Yukio finished eating and stood..

"Well I'm going to talk to Mephisto so I'll be back."

"Wait!" Rin shouted as he turned to leave.

"What?"

Rin choked up. _TELL HIM YOU IDIOT!_ Yukio's expression became annoyed at his behavior.

"Well?"

"I-I..."

"Look Rin if you've got nothing to say then I'll see you later alright? I'll only be gone for a short while."

_But to me it will feel like forever..._

"Ok. See you." He hung his head a bit. Yukio just ignored him and left.

_GOD DAMMIT! What's wrong with you? You know what you want to say. Just ask him about what he was doing in the shower! I'm sure it's just a misunderstanding._ He told himself, _Just a really big misunderstanding._

Yukio still had a puzzled expression on his face as he walked toward Mephisto's office. _What's wrong with him?_ _Maybe Rin__** should**__ start taking that medicine again. _

"Rin-chan!" He heard Shiemi's voice call out from behind him. He sighed. He was really tired and didn't feel like having to put on a hyper facade at the moment. But he turned with a smile anyway.

"Shiemi-san, how's it going?"

They stopped for a moment as she was panting from running.

"Why aren't you at home? Cram school should have been over hours ago."

"Yes I know. I was hanging with Kamiki." She smiled brightly.

"Oh that's good that you too are getting along." He turned to continue walking until he felt a hand on his arm.

"And... I wanted to see you Rin. We haven't spoken in a long time. Are you alright?" She looked at him with a genuinely concerned look.

"Oh sorry... you know... sick." He gave a nervous smile.

"Where are you headed?" Her big green eyes flickered in curiosity.

"Oh I have to talk to Mephisto about me and Ri-Yukio's absences." He mentally slapped himself for such a careless mistake.

"Sooooo, How are things going with you and Yukio?" Her tone was very gossipy. _What does she mean?_

"What do you mean?"

She looked puzzled.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told who what?"

Her face fell and she brought a hand up to his forehead.

"Maybe you should go back to bed?"

He didn't have a fever. He was sure of that.

"Well what has Ri- I told you concerning Yukio?" He faked a puzzled expression.

"Well... you know." She started blushing and fidgeting with her kimono.

"I know I do, I just... forgot. You know being sick and everything. ha ha." _Oh god. Maybe Suguro was right. Rin's stupidity is contagious._

_"Shiemi, can we talk?"_

_"Yes! Of course!" She said as they walked away from cram school together. She looked at his bright blue eyes and saw he had a serious expression that was rare to see._

_"Is something wrong?"_

_"Well... it's just I like someone I shouldn't..."_

_She stared ahead with a thoughtful expression, waiting for him to finish._

_"Well first of all... it's a guy."_

_He was a little offended that Shiemi didn't seem surprised. He didn't come off as gay or bi! Did he?_

_There was more silence._

_"Well who is it?"_

_He stopped and she turned around to face him after she realized he was behind her. He took her hands in his and was staring at the ground._

_"Well... Just promise me something."_

_"O-ok?"_

_"It's..." All she heard was mumbling._

_"I didn't hear you Rin."_

_"It's... Yukio." She saw tears in his eyes and hugged him tight._

_"That's ok Rin."_

_He was stunned._

_"You're not... Grossed out that I'm in love with my twin?"_

_"Nope. Yukio is very cute and I see the way you look at him. That's alright. You can't help who you love."_

_"Your awesome, Shiemi."_

_Yukio watched far off from a distance and felt a pang off pain._

He remembered that day. He remembered the hands being held. The embrace they shared. He thought that day they were doing something completely different.

"And that's what happened 2 months ago. Don't you remember?"

She noticed his shocked, pained expression.

"Rin what's wrong?"

"Nothing... I gotta go talk to Mephisto... bye." Even as he walked away it was like he was in a trance.

_It's... Yukio._ The words echoed in his brain and bounced around in his skull.

_Rin..._


	9. Chapter 9

Impersonations ch.9

Yukio ran and ran as fast as he could until he slammed into another body, making him crash to the floor. All he saw was a flash of pink as they collided. He looked up to see who it was. He was greeted by Shima's concerned face.

"Rin what's wrong?"

_Why does everyone keep calling me that! Stop calling me Rin! He wanted to shout back._

"What do you mean?" By now he realized he had been crying. _When did this happen?_ He reached up and felt the tears on his cheek and stared at it as if he had never seen them before. _Wow Rin's body just let's him cry so easily. I wish I could be expressive like that._

"Is it Yukio?" He said with a knowing smile, as he helped him up.

_How mant people did this idiot tell?_

"Um... no... Yes... sort of."

He turned around to leave but Shima stopped him.

"Rin if you need to talk then talk."

Yukio sighed knowing he was going to continue to be persistent.

"Well if you really must know... I-I need to go talk to Mephisto about something." He couldn't think of a good enough excuse to be crying and running.

"Well ok." He stared with a worried expression.

"You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"You have no idea." He mumbled as he ran off again. Shima just stood there puzzled, not at all catching on to the hint.

"Mephisto!" Yukio angrily banged on the door. He became even more enraged when he heard obvious laughter on the other side.

The door magically swung open.

"Finally your getting into character." Mephisto laughed as Yukio stormed in angrily. He was snarling with anger and tears were running down his face. _Wow it's hard to control Rin's emotions._

"Mephisto switch us back!"

"Why should I when you so rudely barge in here startling me!" He said with mock fear.

"L-Look I just found out something and... We just need to switch." He looked down at his feet as he tried to control himself. _This must be why he's always so reckless._ He started to feel an understanding toward Rin, knowing why he acted the way he did. His emotions were running wild like he'd never felt before. It was a beautiful but scary feeling.

"Ok. So suppose I do switch you back, or make it so you'd have to do it yourself."

"I'm listening..."

He waited for Mephisto to finish but he didn't. He just sat there with that annoying smile. _What a jerk?_

"Well you know what you must do. I am well aware of your predicament."

"S-So how do I-"

-Poof-

Mephisto had turned into dog form. Yukio growled and picked the dog up by its collar and set it outside the window quickly so he wouldn't be able to change back and closed the window. He angrily walked out and slammed the door. If he wanted to switch back he'd have to take things into his own hands.

As he speed walked through True Cross he bumped Bon's shoulder purposefully from his bad mood.

"Watch it Okumur- Hey are you alright? You're cryin-"

"NOT IN THE MOOD." He simply stated with confidence, his eyes flickering demonic for a moment and Bon backed off obviously intimidated even with the tears the eyes were still blood chilling plus the fangs being bared.

"O-Ok Sorry." He continued walking but with a quicker face. Yukio smirked at this. _I knew he wasn't so tough._

_**Rin? Rin?What's wrong?**_

The cat pounced all over him, forgetting he couldn't hear him. He smiled at the cat sadly. It really sucked that he couldn't confide in him or he could but he wouldn't be able to hear the advice. The cat was like a little ball of energy at the moment. _This must be how I am with Yukio._ He smiled a little. Rin was the overexcited pet and Yukio the annoyed but content owner.

Rin lifted up Yukio's shirt in boredom and took another look at his wonderful pale abs for the fifth time in an hour. He soon realized something that he hadn't befor and his cheeks turned red. In the same spot Yukio had the same mole he had on his hip. He smiled and for some reason tears began to fill his eyes. He ran his hands over the abs and his hand becan to inch lower and lower. _No not again._ He tugged the shirt back down. _Once Yukio handles things with Mephisto I have to get rid of these feelings. I can't keep feeling like this..._

Rin just sat on the bed staring out the window. It was raining now. He always loved the rain. Yukio hated it when it thundered but for him it was just an adrenaline rush.

Just then the door slammed over and he turned wide-eyed, seeing himself drenched in water and eyes red from tears.

"Yukio What's-"

He was cut off as Yukio grabbed his shoulders and forcefully pinned him against the wall.

"You like me right?" He was shaking. Rin just gaped at him. He'd never seen Yukio such a wreck, not even after their father died. He still remained indifferent and stoic.

"I-I-"

"Just answer the goddamn question!"

He gaped even more. He'd never heard Yukio curse before even if it was coming from his own mouth.

"Rin speak to me! Say something..." His grip on his shoulders became gentler and he stared at the floor, almost embarrassed about his sudden outburst. For once he hadn't planned this one out. He decided he would just wing it._ Maybe Rin's stupidity is rubbing off on my brain._ He thought.

"Well I mean y-yeah but..." He stopped when he saw the smile on Yukio's-his face.

"You do?"

"Yes." There was an awkward silence as Yukio released him, feeling a weight lift off his shoulders.

"I mean... I heard you... in the shower."

"Oh." Yukio said awkwardly as he wiped away the tears on his face that hadn't dried. _God this is embarrassing._

"It's ok. Don't feel bad... I kinda... did it too." He said with his toothy grin.

"Really." It was more of a statement than a question.

"So..."

"So..." Yukio repeated. God this was awkward. _Well shouldn't we... kiss now?_ Yukio's heart leapt at the thought. But it would be weird to be kissing... himself.

"Rin."

"Yeah."

Yukio softly pressed his lips up against Rin's.

_Then everything went black._


	10. Chapter 10

Impersonations chapter 10

_Are you... Mocking me or something?_

_All I have to do to be you is be REALLY annoying and spazzy!_

_It's ok Rin. I think it's... funny._

_And I'll show you how ridiculous you look._

_Yukio's not so little and frail anymore_

_I-I'm... sorry... about what happened today._

_It's alright. No one said this would be easy._

_I know what an inconvenience I can be to you._

_If I have a crush on my twin is that... narcissism?_

_What's wrong with me?_

_**Quit lying to yourself**_

_Oh my god Yukio._

_Have you told him yet?_

_It's... Yukio._

_Don't you remember?_

Rin opened his eyes and reached over to the table for the glasses but was surprised when there were none. He got out of bed and went to the bathroom. Once he was standing he realized he had a pounding headache and he groaned. Once he reached the bathroom he rubbed his eyes and took a look in the mirror. _Why does everything hur-_

He brought his hands up to his shaggy blue-ish hair and an excited smile graced his features. _No moles!_

He ran back into the room and looked at the for sleeping in his bed. He sat on the bed and watched Yukio sleep. An overwhelming feeling of sadness overcame him as he realized he'd never be able to run his fingers over those abs or run his fingers through that dark brunette hair or stare into those aqua-gree eyes as long as he wanted. He felt tears well up in his eyes as he looked at how his features were soft and relaxed unlike his normal serious expression. _Yukio..._ He wanted to touch him, kiss him, have him but he knew he just couldn't.

_No I'm not gonna cry._ He shut his eyes tight and made the tears go away.

He reached his hand out and poked Yukio's cheek, making him stir. As a reflex Yukio weakly poked Rin back on his chest, eyes still closed. Rin smiled and poked him again, on one of his moles this time and this made him scowl. Rin just chuckled.

"Niisan?" Yukio sat up with a stunned expression seeing that Rin was finally _Rin_.

Rin just smiled sadly. Suddenly memories of the kiss they shared before they somehow passed out, both their cheeks reddened. Yukio smiled awkwardly.

"Uh Rin-"

"It's ok. I know you only did it to change us back."

"W-What?"

Rin stood up to leave but he felt a hand on his wrist.

"I... I meant everything I said Rin." God this was awkward. Rin didn't turn around though. He just pulled on his arm so he'd let go.

"Rin stop."

He began to struggle harder and harder. And Yukio noticed even though his eyes were covered by his air he saw the tears going down his cheeks and Yukio's heart broke.

"Let go!"

He knew Rin was stronger than him and could easily push him away so why didn't he?

Rin collapsed to the floor and began to sob.

Yukio got out of the bed and knelt beside Rin, wiping at his tears.

"Rin just listen to me! Shiemi told me everything!"

At this Rin froze and his tail stopped slashing about.

"What did she tell you?"

"That you like me."

Rin blushed and avoided Yukio's gaze in embarrassment. _I'm gonna kill her._ Rin was brought out f his rage toward the blonde when he felt something softly press against his lips. He thought he'd just die right there. Rin's eyes stayed open in shock while Yukio's closed in contentment. He felt that Rin didn't respond and frowned. He still doesn't believe me.

Yukio pushed him down on the floor on his back and deepened the kiss. The younger twin pulled away and looked into his eyes and chuckled at the stunned expression that was still plastered on his adorable blushing face. Yukio noted how he looked like a kitten with his tail slashing about beside them and his pointed ears.

"Rin..."

He grabbed the tail gently and began to stroke it lightly. This made Rin snap out of it and he glared before letting out a moan. He slapped a hand over his mouth. Yukio just smirked with a smug expression.

"Stop let go!"

"But you like it."

Rin got annoyed with his serious sarcastic ass hole personality sometimes... even if he found it charming sometimes too.

Rin kissed him just to shut him the hell up and wipe that smug look off his face. Rin slid his tongue in Yukio's mouth but gasped when it was pushed out and Yukio's tongue was in Rin's mouth. He was NOT letting Rin top him if this were to go any further but he stopped as the heat rose to every part of his body.

"Nii san."

"Hunh." The demon replied distracted as he lifted up Yukio's shirt and began rubbing the abs like he had several times before. _God I just can't get enough of this._

He let out a defeated moan when Yukio pulled away.

"Oh what's wrong?"

"Nii san do you want this to be serious?"

"What do you mean?" He replied hazily.

"I mean... this...a..." He searched for the right word. "Relationship."

Rin's face just twisted into that dumb cute expression. _Sooo cute...Focus!_

"I mean Rin, do you want to have a... relationship?"

Rin's expression became contemplative. He didn't quite understand what he meant. Maybe it was just his slow brain.

"Well sure I do. I love you and you live me the way I love you, right?"

"Absolutely. But we'd have to keep it a secret."

"I don't give a shit what people would think." Yukio rolled his eyes about how careless Rin was.

Rin pulled him back down on him began to kiss him again.

"Yukio." It came out as a whisper. Yukio looked into his crystal blue eyes and saw the desire in them. He positioned him on his lap and began to kiss him again. Rin let out a wanton moan.

"Ohhh."

Yukio's left hand played with Rin's tail while the other snaked up his shirt to play with his nipple. Rin was a little stunned at this. Yukio seemed like he'd be the shy type but he was actually being quite forward and the demon found it very hot. Yukio's other hand moved to the other nipple and Rin threw his head back in pleasure. _Damn he's so tall, and sexy.. and smart, tall... and... tall_. Rin was snapped out of his thoughts when he felt his shirt being pushed over his head. He uncontrollably began to grind on Yukio in time with the pulls on his tail.

Rin smirked when Yukio began to pant. Their tight jeans allowed their erections to rub each other deeply.

"Nii san." Rin was surprised that Yukio's voice had gone up a few pitches as he gripped Rin's hips to make them stop. Rin told Yukio to take off his shirt. Yukio was a little surprised as how eager he was to take his shirt off. Rin ran his claws up and down Yukio's toned stomach once more. Yukio studied Rin's face as he heard the demon let out a raspy sigh. Rin really loved Yukio's stomach. How flat but muscular it was, the few small moles that adorned most of his body.

"Oh Nii san. S-Stop. Lets-"

Yukio wore a very flustered expression and Rin just grinned smugly. He'd never seen Yukio lose his composure.

Yukio laid him flat on his back and pressed their shirtless bodies against each other. He reached down and began to unzip his big brothers pants. He began to rub teasingly and Rin growl in frustration. _God damnit Yukio!_

He began to thrust his hips upward and whimpering like a dog, not at all embarrassed by it like some virgins would be. Yukio stopped teasing him and began to pull down Rin's skinny jeans. And the demon lifted his hips to help.

"Hurry up four eyes." It wasn't as angry as he wanted it to sound.

Yukio sat up and began to remove his own pants, leaving his underwear on.

Yukio knelt down to Rin and began, not kissing but sucking on Rin's lips and tongue. He went lower and lower to the demon's sensitive neck.

"Is this your first time?" Rin whispered his eyes closed.

"Yes." Yukio whispered back as he went lower to Rin's stomach and stopped at Rin's hip to look at the adorable mole on his hip that matched his. He smiled and began to suck on Rin's boney hip.

"Mmmm Yukio..." He gasped when Yukio went even lower, kissing down lower, lower.. and lower. Rin gripped at Yukio's hair in anticipation as he felt his hot breath on his member.

Yukio kept his eyes locked with his twin's as he put his mouth on the tip. Rin felt on fire. He laughed inwardly at the thought of how Yukio pulled of a sexy librarian look with the glasses and his hair mussed about from its usual clean styling. He yanked on Yukio's hair again by accident from the pleasure, pulling Yukio down all the way. He went to apologize but stopped when he realized Yukio hadn't so choked or so much as blinked.

Yukio began to deep throat him while massaging his balls. Rin thought he'd lose his sanity when Yukio's other hand began fondling the tail again.

"God yes! Yukio." Rin's cerulean eyes shut tightly. He felt himself tightening. Yukio sped up his sucking and began to pump himself to Rin's moans. _Oh. My. God,_ were Rin's thoughts as he felt his orgasm coming. Yukio began to hum signaling his release as well. Rin felt the vibrations of Yukio's hums on his shaft and lost it. _Shit!_

"Oh Fuck Yukio!"

"Nii san!"

They came at the exact same time with the same moan. They looked at each other as they panted. They didn't mean to make the same sound like that. _I guess that was a just a twinny sort of thing._ Rin thought and he smiled.

Rin sat up and laid his head on Yukio's chest. He wasn't nearly as flustered and out of breath as Yukio for some reason. But Rin could tell by the way it felt when he masturbated in Yukio's body that he didn't do it much so Yukio was inexperienced in dealing with the shocks of orgasms. I guess that's something I'm better at than him. He looked up at Yukio's face and realized that he couldn't see his eyes because Yukio's glasses were all foggy. Rin laughed as he removed them from his face.

"I love you Yukio."

"Love you too Nii san."

**Don't worry it ain't ova! There will be a happy chapter showing how things are going next!**


	11. Epilogue

Impersonations. Ch 11 LAST

The next day in cram class Rin just sat staring at Yukio, not really listening just amiring his hotness. He smiled to himself. Yukio was his. All his and he didn't have to hide it anymore. Yukio would frown at him every now and then, knowing the dirty thoughts going in the demons head.

When Yukio walked by Rin's desk as he lectured, he tripped. Everyone stared stunned. He regained his composure and looked down to see what got in his way and saw Rin's sheathed sword. He looked down at Rin who was smiling childishly waiting for the scolding but it never came. Yukio invaded his personal space. The class had been sensing something between the two but they didn't know if it was negative or positive.

Yukio grabbed Rin's face in his palm and pushed him and his chair, flying backwards and hitting the floor. Everyone was still silent. Suddenly there was a snicker that turned in to full blown laughter from Rin. Yukio just stood there until he felt his lips curve upward a bit and started to laugh. He helped Rin up and stared into his eyes for a second before going back to teaching. Everyone was stunned as well as confused. No shouting? No reprimanding Rin's childish behavior? And where had Yukio's seriousness gone? They all wondered but decided it was actually sort of... cute in a twinny sort of way.

Rin stared at Yukio's back as he worked, except it wasn't a glare like before. It was a hungry look. The younger had been working for _hours_ or at least that's what it felt like to Rin. He sighed. He was so damn bored! And here they were lovers in an abandoned dorm with a very _very_ willing Rin in peace and quiet but _noooo_ this kid wants to _study._

Seriously.

Rin got up and went over to his twin's desk and watched him for a while. Yukio's back and his broad shoulders were driving Rin crazy. He reached around and lifted up Yukio's shirt, kissing his neck as he stroked his abs like so many times before. Rin was stunned when Yukio flinched away from him and continued to work.

"What's wrong four eyes?"

"What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing~" Rin stroked his back softly and his hand went lower and lower to Yukio's ass before his hand was grabbed.

"One track mind much?"

Rin just pouted and for once purposefully tried to play up to the cute kitten look, wagging his tail side to side. Yukio was focused on the tail for a while. His eyes following it's movements back and forth until he snapped out of it.

"One track mind? What does that mean?"

Yukio mentally face-palmed. He really didn't want to have to explain this now.

"It means that you only want one thing... sex."

"Really?" Rin looked thoughtful for several minutes. Yukio stifled a giggle, knowing it takes Rin's brain longer than necessary to process things. Yukio was shocked when Rin was suddenly in his lap.

"Rin I was busy!"

"I don't care! Make time for me!"

"God you're needy."

Rin scowled and began to kiss him. Rin opened his mouth, wanting Yukio's tongue inside. They stopped for a moment to remove each other's shirts. Rin smirked when Yukio began to pant like the last time. Here he was denying him at first and he's always the one to get hotter first. But they say the serious shy ones are wild in bed and Rin truly agreed with that statement. Yukio wasn't shy at all. Rin pressed harder into his lap and removed his glasses.

"Mmm..."

"I thought you were_ busy_?"

"Shut the fuck up uke." He replied coldly.

Rin was pissed and also turned on by his attitude. Yukio rarely used profanity but it sent shivers down Rin's spine because Yukio came off as such a goody goody sometimes. Rin shut his eyes tight and moaned when he felt lips on his nipple. _Damn. _Rin felt Yukio's wet muscle massage his nipple till it was hard and moved to the next one.

"Mmmm Yukio..."

Rin began to grind on Yukio in the seat and they felt each other's erections.

"Y-Yukio!"

"Nii san..."

Yukio pushed Rin up to remove his pants. He wanted to go _all_ the way this time.

He stuck his fingers in Rin's mouth without warning him.

"Suck."

Rin just obeyed. Yukio couldn't help but think how cute Rin looked sucking sloppily on his fingers. Yukio shimmied out of his pants and underwear, shuddering t how hard he was. He wanted Rin so badly. He pulled his hand away feeling Rin's adorable fangs for a second.

Rin gasped when he felt something wet and warm on his entrance.

"Y-Yukio..."

"Do you wanna stop kitten?"

Rin shuddered when he called him that. It was apparently his new pet name. When they were alone Yukio did alternate between Nii san and 'Kitten.'

"No. Keep going four eyes before I change my mind."

Yukio sighed. Rin was stiil_ Rin_.

Yukio stuck a finger in and Rin gasped in pain at first but as Yukio added another he could tell he was getting closer to that spot.

"Yu...ki...OHHH MY GOD!"

"There?" Yukio smirked.

"Yes THERE!"

Rin began to thrust fast down on the three fingers and it was hurting Yukio's hand to he grabbed his hip to stop him and pulled out his fingers. Rin whined at the feeling of being empty.

"Just get in already!"

"Alright relax."

Yukio got a tight grip on Rin's tail and the demon moaned loudly in desperation. Yukio finally positioned himself and started to slowly slide in. When he saw Rin wince he did one quick hard thrust and hit his prostate immediately.

"Yukio! Go! Faster!"

Yukio began to thrust pinning Rin up against the desk. The desk was shaking like crazy at the activity going on atop.

"Nii san!"

Yukio bit his lip when he felt Rin's tail slip out of his hand and stroked his balls. He went even harder and shut his eyes feeling an overwhelming pleasure.

"Oh Yukio! I'm..."

"I know me too."

They were panting heavily and sweating. Rin just stared up into his face and grabbed his head smashing their faces together in a quick kiss. This made Yukio open his eyes. They connected as they felt the rush of orgasm fall over them.

"Nii san!"

"Yukio!"

Rin came all over their stomachs and Yukio inside Rin. They smiled at each other as Yukio rested his head on Rin's forehead.

"I love you Nii san."

Rin just kissed him as a response and then his eyes shut.

"Nii san?"

He smiled when he head quiet snoring. He carried Rin back to his bed and covered the both of them.

_I love you sooo much Rin._

Funny Alternate Ending (has nothing to do with real plot of story Just Mephisto fun) ;p

Yukio reached for his glasses on his nightstand. _That's strange? My hand looks smaller. _He started walking toward the bathroom as he stretched. As he made his way to the bathroom he realized that his pajama pants were hanging slightly looser and so was his t shirt. He stepped inside the bathroom and went straight to the sink as he bent down to rinse his face after he removed his glasses again. He felt something tickling his shoulders and waist. He dried his face and put his glasses back on before wiping the dirt off of them. He looked in the mirror.

He froze. He looked at his face. He had his moles and green-aqua eyes but his features were softer. He looked down. He had a petite frame, with large breast and hips. His hair was jet black and down to his waist. His were lips slightly plumper and pinker.

"Oh my god."

Just then he heard the door open. Rin walked in or at least he thought it was Rin. He had the same petite frame with large breast accept slightly shorter. He had the same black hair, down to his waist, except it had the blue hue, and it was in one of those emo hair cuts with the bump at the choppy top and thick bangs. His hair also had little electric blue streaks. No moles but slightly pinker and plumper lips like Yukio's.

But he was oblivious as he walked right passed Yukio rubbing his eyes and he noticed he had brows and longer lashes. Yukio's jaw dropped.

"Morning Yukio." He said as he went up to the mirror and opened his eyes. Yukio covered his ears waiting for the scream that came.

"AAAHHHH! I'M A GIRL!"

"Rin-"

"I HAVE... Tits." At this Rin calmed down. He slowly rose his hands and held them. Yukio rolled his eyes. Rin began to grope his breasts and became entertained with that as he left the room. _Whoa Yukio's kinda hot as a girl and so am I._ Rin thought as he grinned.

Yukio clenched his fists in fury.

"MEPHISTO!"


End file.
